Zodiac Lover
by angelkit
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world after defeating Voldemort. With Remus and Sirius he goes to Tokyo Japan. Here he meets the strange and beautiful Sohma family. Male Akito/Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Angelkit: All right, The story that you guys voted for is here! And for those of you who love Silver Wolf. The chapter update will be next week. Also I write this on wordpad with no spellcheck so if somethings spelled wrong let me know so I can fix it. **

**Rheana: Yeah and besides you just love Harry, don't cha?**

**Angelkit: He's adorable besides my next story might not be Harry Potter. It's gonna be like a three-shot Kingdom Hearts story. Hee hee I know I'm crazy. Don't worry all who wanted a different fanfic. I am still going to do all of those and more. I might do a few one-shots in the coming weeks and work on some of my original stories. I'll figure it out as I go along.**

**Brittany: You should explain what's going to happen Angel.**

**Angelkit: Oh, Right!**

**Pairings:**

**Akito/Harry**

**Sirius/Remus**

**Yuki/Machi (I love the pairing)**

**This story will be AU**

***Akito will be a boy! (won't work for my story if he is a girl but I do love him as a girl. She's so cute.)**

***Everyone else is pretty canon though I might change some pairings, ya'll give me your input on that***

**The first chapter actually kind of describes what has happened. I won't say anymore.**

**Rheana: Give them a hint.**

**Brittany: No hints. Read and you will know. **

**Angelkit: That's a lie. Even I don't have everything down. Just trust me on this fic. It will be good. How come there aren't that many Fruits Basket/Harry Potter stories? It's all a conspiracey against me. It's like the stores not carrying D Gray-Man season 2. They're all against me. I just know it.**

**Rheana: She's also convinced that the birds and bunnies are after her.**

**Angelkit: They are. I saw them staring at me in the park. They want my blood. The birds stalk me daily. Always flying and hanging on my window. Hate them. I will have my fat cat Dregs get them. He took out their spy...*whispers* the mouse.**

**Rheana: I love you but your insane. **

**Brittany: Just ignore her and she eventually stops. Here's the disclaimer in the meantime. **

**Disclaimer: Angelkit does not own Harry Potter, Fruits Basket. I only own the story and plot. Nothing else. If you want to sue then go ahead, you are an idiot if you do it. And I will hate you. *blows rasberry* **

**Chapter One: Home and Neighbors**

"_Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion."_

'I can't believe it. I'm finally here' Harry Potter had arrived in Tokyo, Japan for a change of residence. Well, that's the nice, sweet, sugary way to put it. Harry had left the wizarding world with his Godfathers Remus and Sirius. More like it was in order to escape the overly admiring public and the Deatheaters still at large.

Yes, that's right. Voldemort was dead and Harry was finally free to be himself. Not to mention that Sirius was proven innocent and that he and his mate Remus had gotten custody over him.

Many had been amazed when Harry, with his effeminate frame, and 5'4 stature had defeated Voldemort. Harry had used a very ancient and archaic ritual that took something from the castor. The Ritual had taken Harry's magic. Harry was no longer a wizard. He wasn't that hurt by it though since his friends still kept in contact and that he was finally going to be with Remus and Sirius. That and Voldemort was gone and he was free. His friends couldn't come with him considering they were finishing their last year in Hogwarts.

"Cub, come on we have to go to our new home." Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to the taxi that was waiting for them. Their things were already at the house. They each only had one carry on bag and thanks to the language spell they could understand and speak japanese. "You'll love the new house. It is not very big but not too small. And there is a very large forest behind the house for Mooney."

"Remus, where is Sirius?" Harry questioned as they got in the taxi. He knew that Sirius had arrived in Tokyo a week earlier to get everything ready for when they arrived.

"Sirius is meeting the neighbors, I think their name was Sohma? I haven't met them yet but I was told by Sirius that they have a few kids that are your age and are going to the school we are enrolling you in."

"Really? You think that they will like me?" Harry whispered. Harry was always a little insecure considering the childhood he had. Though Hogwarts had helped he sometimes got shy.

"I am sure that they will love you cub," Remus assured Harry, "now, if you look out the window, you will see our new home."

Harry looked out the car window to see their new house. It was a looked like it was a little bit big but not overly large. Hary laughed at what he saw was on the roof. A flag with a circle that had a lightning bolt in the middle and a pictue of a black dog on one side and a wolf on the other. He looked at Remus who was shaking his head and mumbling, "I told him not to do that. He is in trouble now."

Remus unlocked the door and led Harry inside. Harry took off his shoes and went through the hall into the living room. The living room was painted in a soft blue color and there was a flat screen tv in front of two couches. Harry moved into the kitchen which had all new appliances and new dishes.

From there Harry headed upstairs and saw that there were three rooms. The first room he went into was a small library. The next room was obviously Remus and Sirius' room as it had a big bed that could fit at least four people. Not to mention the room was red and gold. Harry headed out and into the last room. He couldn't stop smileing. The room was done in a soft green and black. The bed looked like it could hold two to three people comfortably and the sheets were a pure black.

Harry almost cried at what was on the wall. Pictures of his parents and friends adorned the wall. Remus and Sirius must have went around and took all of the pictures and some must have been from their personal collection. The pictures didn't move though, they didn't want muggles to see any magic. Still it was wonderful to know that every night he went to sleep and woke up in the morning, all of this would be there for him.

He put his bag on the bed and layed down. The room was perfect. There was also a desk and a small flat screen tv. And there was a window with a window seat. There was an owl stand in front of it. Hedwig was already there and she looked happy. He couldn't have asked for anything better. He got up after a little bit and went to find Remus.

After searching the entire house, he found Remus and Sirius outside near the gate to the house talking to a young boy with silver hair. They boy was good looking and he looked about 17 - 18 years old.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled as he ran up and gave Harry a hug. "Come meet Yuki Sohma. He lives with another relative and is currently visiting his family next door." Sirius dragged Harry over and pushed him in front of Yuki.

Yuki thought that the new neighbors would help liven things up since the Sohmas really didn't have many neighbors. That and he might be able to sneak away to their house when his family members got annoying.

"Yuki Sohma meet our godson Harry Potter. Don't let his looks fool you. He can be a downright bastard sometimes." Sirius laughed and moved out of the way as Harry tried to hit him on the head.

"Sirius your an ass. Let me invite you inside since my godfather seems like too much of an idiot to do so." Harry gave Yuki a small smile. He seemed nice.

"Thank you but I have to be heading home. The head of our family will be expecting me back soon. I would love to come visit again if that's okay?"

Harry smiled at Yuki. "Sure."

Yuki smiled back at Harry. "Maybe tomorrow I can show you around the school. I am the student council president. I have some stuff to do there anyway."

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry pulled out his cellphone. "Can I get your number so we can set everything up?"

"Not a problem but only if I get yours too." After exchangeing numbers they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"So Harry what did you think of him? He seems like a good kid." Remus said as he went in to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I liked him. He was nice and he seems like a good friend." Harry moved to the table. He then looked over to where Sirius was standing. He was in front of the counter stuffing his hands in the cookie jar. "Remus! Sirius is eating cookies before dinner."

Remus looked over just in time to see Sirius stuffing 2 more cookies in his mouth. "Harry! you ratted me out!" Sirius mumbled around the cookies in his mouth.

"And you called me a bastard! I better get an apology later you brat." Harry yelled back as Remus chased Sirius around the kitchen. He laughed as Remus finally caught Sirius and started bopping him on the head.

"Fine, Harry I'm sorry. I will get you whatever you want just call him off."

Harry thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "Remus I'm hungry." Harry watched as Remus left Sirius and moved back to the stove. "Sirius you owe me big. I'll collect on it when I can think of what I want."

"Thank you Harry." Sirius lay on the floor gasping for air. Harry just sat in his chair laughing at Sirius. This was going to be fun.

**Angelkit: Oh yes. Chapter done. So how do you like this so far. I know it seems like Harry and Yuki might get together but they will be just friends. I'm hoping to introduce Akito next chapter. I'll try to update soon though. Maybe when I update Silver Wolf. Soon though cause I'm on a roll with this story. But those of you who might think I will neglect Silver Wolf for this story.**

**Don't worry. I have made a promise that if I update Zodiac Lover one week then the next week I have to update Silver Wolf. If I don't update Silver Wolf but I am updating Zodiac Lover then my girlfriend Rheana has my permission to steal my D Gray-Man, Trinity Blood, Charmed and Death Note Movie collection dvds from me until I do. I love these dvds and watch them everyday though I do need to finish Trinity Blood soon...hee hee. **

**I also now have a twitter. It's under the name angelkit14 so if ya wanna follow me cause I do update and say what I'm doing and when I update the stories. But I like myspace better. I get on there more than twitter. And no I don't have a facebook. Don't like the site. I like myspace. Everyone is still insane on there. But yeah if you wanna follow me go for it just let me know your from and I will add you and follow you back. Ah hell I would add ya'll even if you were serial killers. Twitter is like the legal internet version of a stalker. *In a creepy voice* I'm following you hee hee. **

**Wow...I talk/write alot. **

**Remember Flames are not needed or wanted. If you flame me I will put your name up for all to see and make fun of you for being stupid enough to not just hit the back button. Yes. I'm that evil it's why I don't allow anomynous reviews. I do appreciate Critique though and even if you just wanna say that you love it. Go for it. It increases my ego. **

**Read and Review for it will encourage me to write and I will love you all. Love!**


	2. Classmates and More Sohmas

**Angelkit: Yeah I know I said I would update in 2 weeks but I was busy with halloween and I didn't have time to write cause I wasn't home for a while. **

**So I got internet now and I should be able to update regularly but my computer is bitchy. I will update Silver Wolf later this week. Promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Classmates and more Sohmas**

"Harry, come downstairs. Yuki is here." Remus yelled. Yuki had arrived and he was in his school uniform. Harry had his uniform but he didn't have to wear it until he started school.

Harry was in his room. He was already dressed. He was wearing black jeans with a white belt and a blue tight shirt with a dragon design on it. His hair which now lay just above his shoulders was brushed. He had gotten his eyes fixed before he left the wizarding world so he never would have to wear glasses again. He was sitting at his desk writing some letters to his friends.

He put the letters back in his desk and grabbed his shoulder bag. His shoulder bag was black with his name embroidered on the bottom left in green. He then put on his necklace. It was a small white owl with gems for eyes. It was an emergencey Portkey. All he had to do was grab it and say "Hedwig" and he would be brought back home.

Harry ran down the stairs. He ran to the living room where Yuki and his godfathers were sitting. It looked like Sirius was in the middle of talking about american football. Ever since they saw one game it was all he would talk about. And Yuki looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Hey Harry. You ready to go." Yuki stood up and walked toward Harry. "You are lucky you don't have to wear your uniform yet."

"I know. I get to play dress-up for one day. Tomorrow I have to wear it." Harry grimaced as Yuki held in his laughter. "Let's get going. Love you guys, see you later." Harry ran forward and gave them a hug and moved to the front door where Yuki already was.

After Yuki slipped on his shoes and Harry slipped on his black converse shoes they left. The walk to school was pleasent enough. Harry spoke of how he lived with his aunt and uncle and then went to boarding school and then came here with his godparents. He then found out that Yuki loved to garden and he was living with his relatives Kyo and Shigure and his friend Tohru Honda.

"She needed a place to stay and she is a wonderful housekeeper. That and she brightens up this family." Yuki explained. "Though I do think of her like a mother. She is nice. You'll meet her soon."

Harry smiled. "It sounds like you live in a wonderful place. Tell me, why do you hate being at the Sohma main house." Yuki had also said that he hated being at the main Sohma house but not why.

"It's just that I don't know how to deal with my mother and there aren't that many good memories there."

"Same here." Harry watched as Yuki looked at him with surprise. "Where I used to live wasn't the best place. I never want to go back to my aunt and uncle's house. But I do miss my friends but I am writing to them so it's okay." Harry smiled at Yuki. "It's okay if it's hard to talk about it."

Yuki smiled at Harry but then he noticed that they had arrived at the school.

"Welcome to your new school Harry. I'll take you to the office but after that I need to go do something. Can you meet me back over here in front of the school. Once I'm down I can show you around."

"Alright." Harry was then led to the office where he was given his schedule and reminded to wear his uniform tomorrow. He then headed to the front of the school where he was to wait for Yuki.

'Hopefully he won't be long.' Harry pulled his book out of his bag. It was a book on building. He and Sirius planned on building a treehouse by hand. Sirius came up with the idea. He wanted to be able to say that he built a treehouse "the muggle way" and lived.

Harry was so engrossed in the book he didn't even notice someone walking up to him until a shadow feel over him and his book.

"Excuse me."

Harry looked up to meet the deep black eyes of a young man. He had straight black hair and was taller than Harry. He was also very handsome.

Harry was starled out of his thoughts when the man spoke again.

"Do you like what you see?" The man gave a low chuckle when Harry blushed. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Akito Sohma. and you my lovely are?" Akito picked up Harry's hand and just held it.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry gave Akito's hand a soft squeeze. "Are you by any chance related to Yuki Sohma?" Harry was surprised when Akito gave a small glare at the mention of Yuki's name. He was even more surprised when Akito let go of his hand only to place it on the small of Harry's back.

"Yes. I am the head of the Sohma family. But let's not talk about that. I want to know more about you." Akito pulled Harry close to him. He was attracted to Harry. There was no doubt in his mind on that. The only thing that annoyed him was that Harry already knew someone from the Sohma family.

He would have to make sure that Yuki didn't tell Harry about how he treated the Zodiac. For some reason Akito just knew that he wanted Harry to like maybe love him. Either that or he just wanted his body but he could figure that out later. He watched as Harry blushed and tried to move away from him. He let him move out of his hold. It was only a matter of time before Harry was with him.

"Um. I would love to talk more but I am waiting for Yuki. He's going to show me around the school. Do you go to school here?" Harry was using this time to gather his thoughts. Something about Akito just made him want to tell him everything but at the same time he felt like running away. I will need to keep my guard up at least till I know more about him.

"I am 21 years old and in college. How old are you Harry?" Akito asked. If Harry wanted to know about him then he wanted to know more about Harry.

"I am 17 years old and a senior this year." It became quiet and Harry felt the urge to run again when Akito was just standing there staring at him. Luck was on Harry's side though. Yuki came running up to them. He looked scared and worried when he saw Akito standing there. Harry wondered why he looked scared. He would ask him later. For now he went and stood next to Yuki.

"Akito. I didn't know you were coming here." Yuki looked a little more relaxed when Harry stood next to him.

'Well he must feel better if he's not alone with him I guess.' Harry watched as Akito came forward and gave Yuki a hug. It would have been nice even sweet if not for the way Yuki tensed up.

When they pulled apart Akito looked content and Yuki looked ready to go and find a place to hide.

"I have to be going. Yuki come by and see me soon. We need to talk." Akito looked at Harry one last time and smiled. "Harry, I hope to see you soon as well. Goodbye." And with that Akito turned and walked to the front of the school where a car was waiting for him.

After Akito left, Harry gave Yuki a one armed hug. "You okay?"

Yuki looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah. Nothing a kiss from my girlfriend won't fix."

"Oh, really?" Harry smiled. Yuki was okay but why had Akito made him so scared. He was going to have to find out later. "Well, when will I meet this young lady."

"You can meet me now." Harry turned around and there was a young girl with straight brown hair. She looked slightly annoyed and was staring at Yuki. "Do you need anything Yuki?"

Yuki smiled and shook his head no. Machi was his girlfriend and knew about the Zodiac curse and what he had went through with Akito. He did ask her though to keep out of sight if Akito showed up. Akito didn't mind them dating but that didn't mean he wanted to see her around.

It was one of the few freedoms he gave the members of the Zodiac. They could date whoever they wanted. But if Akito called them they had to drop what they were doing and come over. Also they still had to go to him for permission to marry and move in with the person they loved. It was just to keep them under his thumb and keep them from acting out was what Yuki thought.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Machi. Machi this is Harry my new friend."

"Ah, so your the one who lives next door to Yuki's family. Nice to meet you." Machi shook Harry's hand. She then gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go home and babysit my little brother. Yuki call me later. Bye!"

Yuki and Harry watched as she ran beyond the school gates and was gone.

"She looked happy." Harry commented as they both turned and went in the building.

"Yeah. She had a falling out with her parents a while back and they made up recently. She now babysits her brother every other day. She loves him."

"That's good. Well I believe it's time for my tour."

Yuki took Harry on a tour of the entire school. He also showed him where his classroom was. Yuki was happy to find out that they were all in the same class. Yuki filled Harry in on what they were already doing in class and who was in the class.

"You'll get to meet Tohru and Kyo tomorrow. Tohru is nice and I am sure you'll love her. And Kyo...feel free to punch him."

Harry laughed. "Sounds to me like you don't like him."

"No, it's not that. It's just that he gets on my nerves and he starts all of it." Yuki smiled at Harry. "You'll see. Tomorrow he is going to call me a 'damn rat' and challenge me to a fight."

"All right. I'll hold you to it." Harry laughed.

**Angelkit: I know this might seem rushed so far but I will slow it down in the next chapter. I just wanted to hurry up. Sorry about that. Read and Review!**


	3. School

**Angelkit: So here's the next chapter of Zodiac Lover. You may all kill me...I was a bad author. I got lazy and writers block so yeah...just cremate me and throw my ashes on Daniel Radcliffe...**

**I hope to pop out a one-shot or multi-shot of some kind. Whoo. Looks like it might be a Kingdom Hearts Crackfic (or is it a humour fic)though. Check it out. You might like it. I'll post the first chapter soon. I am going to finish the xxxholic manga soon so then I will do a one-shot! I want to finish the series before I do it. **

**Rheana: My one-shot comes first.**

**Angelkit: I did promise her a one-shot of fruits baskets akito(girl)/shigure or House of night Damien/Jack first date. I'm almost done with the house of night one so that might get posted soon. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: School **

'Ugh, I hate mornings.' Harry thought as he walked down the stairs. It was 7:45 in the morning. He was already heading downstairs for breakfest. He was dressed is the school's uniform. It was nice looking. 'At least it's not ugly.' He arrived in the kitchen to see Sirius pinning Remus to the kitchen table, making out with him.

"Ah, come on I eat at that table. I'm gonna start taking my food in the living room."

Remus pushed Sirius off of him. "Sorry Harry. Sirius couldn't help himself. Breakfest is ready." He set a plate of eggs and toast on the table. Harry walked over and sat down at the table.

"Okay. I'll forgive you guys for now but do that stuff in your rooms. I use this table too." Harry laughed at Remus' face. He was a tomato.

"Leave Remus alone Harry." Sirius tried to look serious but a smile broke out on his face. "And eat your food. You have to leave soon."

"Yes Siri." Harry started eating his food. It tasted delicious. Harry didn't cook that much now that he wasn't forced to do chores for his aunt and uncle. The only chores he had was to keep his room clean, do the dishes, and take out the trash. He usually helped Remus make dinner. When he was almost done with his food there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Remus called out as he walked to the door. Harry got up from the table and started to wash his dishes. "Yuki, why hello. I hope you are well."

"Yes I am fine. I came over to ask Harry if he wanted to walk to school with me."

"Of course I do." Harry walked over to the front door. He picked up his shoes from the floor and started to put them on. "Are we picking up Machi on the way?"

"Yes. You ready?" Yuki laughed as Sirius latched on to Harry's waist.

"Don't leave me Harry. Stay here. Down with school!" Sirius tried to drag Harry back into the house.

"Sirius let go. I wanna go. Do you want Yuki to go alone? Without my wonderful self to keep him company?" Harry watched as Sirius stretched out an arm and grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Harry's right Yuki. So you will stay here too. Yay now I have two sons to kee-" Sirius never finished his sentence. Remus had hit him over the head with a book. Which gave Harry time to get out of Sirius' grasp and pulled Yuki out of the door.

"Bye guys. Love ya." Harry and Yuki could hear Sirius behind them screaming for his babies to come back. Yuki laughed as Harry pulled him down the street. Once they were far away from Sirius, Harry slowed down and smiled at Yuki. "Isn't my family fun? So where is Machi's house?"

"It's not that far from the school." Yuki grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the street. "She is just about 2 blocks from the school." They walked for about another 10 minutes. Yuki told Harry about the Prince Yuki Fan Club.

"Wait, Wait. So this club has made a vow to never ask you out and to keep other unworthy girls from dating you." Harry laughed at Yuki's face. He looked so depressed. "You poor thing. How do they feel about Machi?"

"Oh, they didn't like her. They still don't They pranked her constantly. They did stop when I stepped in and threatened to change schools with Machi if they didn't stop."

"I doubt you would change schools. Even with Machi by your side. You like this school too much."

"Your right. But they don't know that. I think they still talk about her but I don't catch them and she doesn't say anything on it." Yuki smiled.

"Well, that makes me think she is perfect for you. She can take on you fans. I might help though." Harry started thinking. He and Sirius were working on some pranks together. Maybe he could use a few on this so called fan club.

"I don't wanna know. Oh! There's Machi." Yuki smiled and waved at his girlfriend. She was just standing in front of her apartment building.

Harry laughed as Machi ran up and gave Yuki a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." Machi said as she grabbed Yuki's hand.

"I missed you too." Yuki blushed.

"And no one misses me. Oh, I'm alone. So unloved." Harry covered his face and pretened to cry. "I wish you weren't here Machi. Then I could seduce Yuki and make him love me!"

Machi laughed. "And I would support that completely." She gave Harry a huge hug. "And I missed you too."

Yuki stood aside watching them. "I'm confused."

"No need to be my friend. We are just messing with you." Harry grabbed Yuki and Machi's hands and started walking toward the school again.

"Now come on. We don't want to be late and I want to meet you friends."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the school. Harry noticed that a lot of students were watching him. Either they were giving him curious looks or jealous and angry looks. It didn't take him long to realize that the jealous and angry looks were because he was still holding Yuki's hand. In his defense he was also still holding Machi's.

'Ah, now I can see why Yuki worries over Machi.' Harry could count as many as over 15 girls and some guys who were glaring at Machi and him. 'The Yuki fan club is big. Which means that there is going to be a lot of people for me to mess with.' Harry grinned. He was going to have to so much fun with them.

"Harry, come on. The classroom is this way." Yuki tugged Harry in the direction of the classroom. "Bye Machi." Harry watched as Machi waved and went into a different classroom.

"Your not in the same class?"

"Nope but we are part of the student council together." Harry nodded and let Yuki lead him to their classroom.

Of course before they got there they ran into two people.

"Yuki." Harry watched as a tall boy pulled Yuki into a hug. There was another boy next to him smiling. "Who's this?" The tall boy looked at Harry. Trying to size him up.

"I'm Harry. I just moved here and you are?"

"Why hello and welcome! My name's Momiji Sohma and the boy hugging Yuki is Hatsuharu Sohma but just call him Haru." Momiji held his hand out to Harry. "Let's be friends."

"Sure. I'm guessing you are Yuki's cousins." Harry shook Momiji's hand and laughed inwardly as Yuki tried to get Haru to let go.

"Haru let go. You have to go to class." Yuki pulled Haru's arms away and put Harry in front of him to keep Haru away.

"Fine. Bye Yuki, bye Yuki's friend." Haru turned and left the classroom.

"Bye Harry. Let's hang out later." Momiji waved and ran out of the classroom.

"Well, you certainly have a nice family." Harry said. He watched as Yuki sat down and took his books out.

"Yeah they are nice but think of them as if they are Sirius." Yuki laughed as Harry paled and moved to the seat next to Yuki's. "Oh, here comes two people I do want you to meet."

Harry looked up to see a small girl with straight brown hair holding an orange haired boy's hand. They boy was smiling at the girl until his eyes fell on Yuki. The boy started glaring at Yuki.

"Hey, Rat! Why did you leave so early? Tohru was worried." The boy led the girl to a sit in front of Yuki and moved to sit next to her. Right in front of Harry.

"Yuki, did you have a student council meeting?" The girl asked. She looked sweet. Harry watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bento box. "Here you forgot your lunch."

"Thanks Tohru." Yuki took the bento and turned to Harry. "Harry this is my cousin Kyo and his girlfriend Tohru."

"Hello, Yuki told me alot about you."

"What did yuki say about us Harry?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing bad about you Tohru. Just that Kyo over here is annoying and I am allowed to bother and torture him as I see fit." Harry laughed as Kyo turned around to yell at him and Yuki but before he could the teacher came in.

"Alright kids, listen up. We have a new student today. His name is Harry Potter. Harry can you stand and saw a few things about yourself?"

"Sure." Harry stood up and looked around. 'Might as well get this over with.'

"I am 17 years old. I was born in England and my godfathers decided to move here. And I plan to seduce Yuki and steal him from Machi."

"HARRY! Don't tell them that!" Yuki grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back down into his chair. He looked up to see some of the Yuki fangirls glaring at Harry and the other classmates looking confused. "He's kidding. Right Harry?"

"Sure, or am I?" Harry laughed as the entire class looked either pissed or curious. Kyo couldn't stop laughing and Tohru was blushing.

"That was good Harry. I think I'm gonna like you." Kyo smiled at Harry and turned back around as the teacher started talking about what they would be doing that day.

Harry turned and smiled at Yuki who was trying to listen to the teacher. Harry turned to face the teacher when a piece of paper hit his arm. He picked it up and read it.

_'Sirius was right. You are mean. You owe me for that joke.' _Harry looked up to see Yuki looking at him. He didn't look pissed, he looked like he was planning something.

_'Fine, what do you want in return for me messing with your fans?' _Harry threw the paper back at Yuki and watched as he read it, sat there and then wrote back and threw the paper back.

_'You have to watch Machi's brother sometime this week so we can go out. And it won't be easy. He's evil.' _Harry glared back at Yuki.

He mouthed back to him. 'You are the true evil.' Harry could swear he saw devil horn's come out of Yuki's head. Harry then turned back and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about.

He figured it wouldn't be hard to watch one kid. Besides how evil could one kid be?

**~Akito's POV~**

Akito sighed. 'I hate these board meetings.'

He was sitting in a conference room in one of the Sohma companies listening to the one of the many board members talk. They were updating him on how much money they made this month, people fired, hired, new ideas, the usual. He usually would be paying attention but his mind wandered to a certain emerald eyed boy who had caught his eye.

'He certainly was handsome. Beautiful eyes, a nice lean body, not to mention that fire in those eyes.' Akito smirked. He did want to get to know this boy so he took the proper steps. He talked to Yuki yesterday, well more like scared him.

~Flashback~

_"Why, hello Yuki." Akito watched as Yuki came into the living room. He dismissed the servents in the room and looked at Yuki. What he was going to say didn't need to be heard by anyone else. _

_"Hello Akito. Why did you want to talk me?" Yuki watched as Akito sat on the couch and got comfortable._

_"Straight to the point Yuki, as always. I want to know about your friend Harry." Akito almost laughed at the look on Yuki's face. He was shocked. _

_"Why do you want to know about Harry?" Yuki was worried. Akito didn't even show interest in Tohru when he first heard about her. So why Harry?_

_"That is none of your concern. Now tell me what you know." _

_"He's 17 years old. Moved here from England with his Godfathers Sirius and Remus. I don't know much else on him. We just met." Yuki was shaking. He hoped that the only reason Akito was interested in Harry was because he was Yuki's friend._

_"Why did he move?" _

_"He didn't really say. Just that he had some bad memories from there and needed a change." Yuki watched as Akito nodded his head and got up from the couch. He froze as Akito moved in front of him and cupped his cheek._

_"Listen carefully Yuki. I don't want you telling him anything bad about me or speaking of the Zodiac to him. You will stay by his side and protect him." Akito's grip on Yuki's face tightened. "Or there will be dire consequences. Also invite him over to the main house for the party this weekend. You may bring your little girlfriend." Akito let go of Yuki's cheek and smiled. He was happy to see Yuki visibly shaking. He knew Yuki would do whatever he said. He was too scared to go against him on anything._

_"That is all, you may leave."_

~End Flashback~

Akito smirked. Yuki would be bringing Harry to the party. It was nothing that big. Just business partners and the family coming. The Zodiac would be there of course. After the main party the Zodiac would meet and have their own little party. Or it was more like Akito checking up on the Zodiac members. Making sure they still knew their place.

He looked up when he realized that the meeting was over and everyone was waiting for him to dismiss them. He waved them away and watched as they left. Until there was only him and Kureno left.

"Akito, is something bothering you?" Kureno moved to help Akito put on his jacket. He had been acting weird all day. He looked distracted.

"No. Nothing that is your business." Akito walked out of the room and went to the elevator. Kureno was right behind him. He had to figure out how to get Harry alone at the party. "Kureno make sure that everyhting for the party is set and ready. I want no problems to arise at the party. Understand?" Akito watched as Kureno nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

"I will call the caters and the entertainment and make sure they are prepared. Also I will call and confirm which guests are coming."

"Excellent." Akito smirked. Soon he would see Harry again. He wondered if he should speak to all of the Zodiac members on this or not. 'I probably should. They do go to the same school and I wouldn't put it past one of them to let slip how I am with them or to warn him. Besides it's been a while since I have seen all of them.'

"Kureno, call a Zodiac meeting for tonight. I need to speak to all of them on something." Akito smirked. If all went to plan nothing would stand between him and his prize.

**Angelkit: Yay the chapter is finally done. So I will try to have the next chapter out very soon. I am sorry for the long wait but thank you to all who reviewed and favorited. Wheeeeee**


End file.
